Another Choice
}} Therkla dies. Cast * Elan ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Lien ◀ ▶ * Daigo Da- ◀ ▶ * Kazumi Kato (pregnant) ◀ ▶ * Therkla ◀ ▶ * Daimyo Kubota ◀ ▶ * Pit Fiend (as statue) ◀ ▶ Transcript Elan: Give me the antitoxin! I know you have one! Kubota: Twelve Gods, why would I be carrying the antitoxin on my actual person? I drank it twenty minutes ago, it will be effective for the rest of the hour. Elan's weapon touches Kubota, "dink!" Kubota: Now, Elan, here is YOUR choice: I am going to retreat to my boat, to await the outcome of this evening's events. Kubota: You can follow me and arrest me, if you wish, catching me "red-handed" on Hinjo's ship. Kubota: But you should know that I am wearing +5 armor, not to mention a small fortune in other magical armor-increasing items, and I have confidence that judicious application of the Total Defense action— Elan swings at Kubota and misses, "woosh!" Kubota: —will allow me to delay you from landing a hit on me for the 10 round—oh, make that 9 rounds—it will take for the fair Therkla to expire. Kubota: Or, you can tend to her, and possibly save her life— Kubota: —knowing that I will have time to clean up whatever loose ends might possibly incriminate me, should Hinjo live. Kubota: I'm quite good at that sort of thing, you know. Kubota: Anyway, the choice—as is traditional—is yours. Therkla: Unnnh... I should have known he'd have a plan like this when he suggested that Great Fortitude was a bad feat for me to take... Therkla: I thought he was just trying to help optimize my build... Elan: Come on, Therkla, forget him. We're gonna find a way to save you. Therkla: "Find a way"? Isn't Neutralize Poison a bard spell? Elan: Yeah, but not one that I ever learned! Elan: Daigo! Daigo: I'll go after Kubota! Elan: NO! You'll just get poisoned, too. Run down to Durkon's cabin and see if you can find an antitoxin, or a potion, or anything that can help. Elan frees Daigo by cutting the ropes that bind him, "snap!" Daigo frees Kazumi from her ropes. Daigo: Here, honey, you can help me look. Kazumi: Baby, my top speed is "Waddle," I'll just slow you down. I have a better idea that I'll put all those breathing exercises to good use. Kazumi shouts towards the distant island, where the petrified pit fiend is visible above the trees. Kazumi: Durkon!!! Kazumi: *gasp* Kazumi: *gasp* Kazumi: DURRKONNN!!! Daigo runs off. Durkon: Wait...Did ye just 'ear sumthin'? Lien: No. Come one, we need to keep searching the island. That ninja may have gotten the drop on Elan. Durkon: Aye, lass, OK. Elan: Here, drink this potion of Heroism, it'll give you a bonus to your save. Elan: I just hope it'll be enough. Therkla: Elan... Elan, wait. I need to say... something... Therkla: I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I screwed everything up. I shoulda just...just stuck with you and attacked Kubota right away. Therkla: I tried to have it both ways...to keep both you and him safe... but I should know by now... Therkla: I should know that I'm not even allowed to have it ONE way. Not how my life works. Elan holds a dying Therkla... Elan (singing): ♪♪Resist, resist, resist, resist the deadly poison!♪♪ Therkla: Hey, your music is green... like me. I never noticed... Therkla: It was sort of worth it, though. I mean... I managed to get your arms around me, didn't I? Heh. Therkla: That's all I really... all I really wanted... Elan: Therkla? THERKLA? Elan: Therkla, listen to me. Durkon can bring you back. If you die, Durkon can raise you from the dead! Therkla: ...Yeah? Therkla: If he raises me from the dead... will you dump your girlfriend and be with me? Elan: ... Therkla: No, thanks then... I'll take my chances that the Afterlife... Therkla: ...won't have any punishment worse... Therkla: ...than not being with you. Elan holds Therkla as she closes her eyes. Therkla dies. Daigo enters, running, with potions and scrolls. Elan looks miserable. Daigo and Kazumi recognize the fact they are too late. Kubota rows a small boat away from the ship. D&D Context * The Great Fortitude Feat gives +2 on all Fortitude saves, including those against poison. * Elan's bardic music is inspiring greatness in Therkla, which gives her a bonus to her fortitude save against the poison. Had Elan been higher level at this time, he could have used Inspire Heroics to give her a better bonus. Trivia * This is the chronologically the final appearance of Therkla. She appears once more in a flashback in #628. External Links * 593}} View the comic * 91367}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Bardic Music Category:Kubota's Regicide Plot